Multi-Tasking
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Olivia prepares for a relaxing week of vacation with Brian, but work ends up interrupting her first day of bliss. Or does it? Bensidy one-shot, rated M for language & fun. ;-)


A/N: By request, this one goes out to SVUfanatic4! I hope there aren't too many spelling errors, I wanted to post tonight so I may have missed some mistakes. Reviews welcome on here or twitter, BroadwayFi. Enjoy! :-)

**Multi-Tasking**

The sun had set hours ago; stars were trying to shimmer, masked only by the glow of the city. As soon as Olivia opened the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow began her much-needed vacation. She wouldn't be embarking on an exciting getaway, no; simply sleeping, relaxing, and finally being able to bask in the company of her boyfriend.

"Bri?" she called, hanging up her jacket and wandering into the kitchen.

She frowned and checked her phone, feeling certain that he had messaged that he was already home. It had been a mere stroke of luck for them to book the same time off. She felt an absurd amount of giddy excitement when she heard the happiness in his voice when he confirmed that his vacation request had been approved. She had been sitting at her desk when he called, and wore a ridiculous grin for the rest of the day.

"Bri?" she padded into the bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse. The room was empty save for a single red rose siting on her pillow. She smiled and picked up the flower, finding Brian's handwritten note beneath it: _Went to pick up dinner. Love you._

Olivia's heart felt overjoyed. The simple romantic gesture filled her with undeniable serenity. Despite the ups and downs in their relationship, she felt confident that they were able to weather any storm. The week ahead would be a well-deserved break from outside stressors; their jobs, their colleagues, their conflicting schedules. Just the two of them.

"Babe?"

The door opened and shut; Brian's soft voice filtering into the bedroom. Olivia shrugged her blouse off her shoulders and opened the closet.

"In here, Bri," she answered, hanging the blouse and shutting the closet door.

He whistled as he walked up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. "I like coming home to you half-naked," he murmured in her ear.

Olivia chuckled and turned her head to kiss him. She felt his arms tighten as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, rotating in his grip so she was facing him, hands lacing around his neck. He rubbed her lower back before his hands travelled south to rest on her ass.

"Mmm … I like being greeted like this," she said, her cheeks flushed with arousal.

"That's good. Get used to it, baby," Brian chuckled and slowly undid her belt and pants before they met for another kiss. His hands were latched onto her ass as soon as her pants were pushed down.

Olivia reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over Brian's chest, dropping them to the hem of his t-shirt. He grinned and let go of her to pull his shirt off, immediately feeling her nails lightly trail over his pecs. Olivia placed tender kisses across his chest, teasing him by gently flicking her tongue over his nipple. Brian growled, copying her actions as he cupped one of her breasts, his mouth suckling its pebbled tip.

"Bri …" she murmured, closing her eyes.

He let her breast go and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a surprised cry as her feet left the floor, and laughed as he took a few steps before tossing her onto their bed. Sinking into the plush comforter, Olivia felt her heart speed up as Brian kicked his jeans and boxers off and crawled on top of her. Before she could speak, his mouth was on hers. Olivia gripped his shoulders and felt her body begin to itch with anticipation.

"Bri," she breathed when his lips moved to her neck. "Bri, I want you. Mmm so much."

He grinned and hooked his fingers under her panties, swiftly ridding her of the garment. He placed a quick kiss on her waxed mound and ran his tongue up her body. Olivia squirmed, her body felt as if it were ablaze with desire. She pulled his face to hers and licked his lips before passionately kissing him. They both groaned as he pushed into her.

"Fuck," Brian looked down between their bodies, watching his cock disappear into her tight center. "Jesus, Liv, you feel so good."

Olivia arched her back and bent her knees. Her body was overcome by pure pleasure; her breathing came out in short pants as she felt Brian moving inside of her. His cock was thick and long, and she couldn't even put words to how incredible she felt being filled by him. Every time they had sex, she silently said a prayer thanking whoever was responsible for causing their paths to cross two years prior. Not only had she truly fallen in love with the man, but she had also never felt as sexually fulfilled with any other partner. Brian knew her body as if she were a map he had spent hours studying; every landmark, elevation and curve he knew by heart.

"Bri! Oh God …"

His thrusts were deep and even, his fingers laced in hers at either side of her head. He sucked her neck, feeling her moving her hips to meet his. He whispered softly in her ear, his words equally loving and exhilarating. She tugged one of her hands out of his grasp, reaching between them to massage her swollen clit.

"You gonna make yourself come for me, baby?"

The low rasp of his voice sent tingles throughout her body. Olivia moaned, her fingers moving faster. Brian moved his free hand below her hip, squeezing her flesh. He drove into her harder as Olivia began to tremble.

"Oh God, Brian!" she cried, breathless as her climax took hold. Brian felt her inner muscles clench his dick; he loudly groaned, the sensation spurring on his orgasm.

"Fuck, baby, fuck," he growled, stilling his movements after his load filled her pussy.

Olivia stroked his cheek, smiling up at him, her eyes bright. "We really should start doing this before dinner every night," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Brian chuckled. "Sounds good to me, babe," he replied, pressing his lips to hers.

"This is a good start to our vacation," Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I know we didn't make any plans, per se, but I hope we'll spend a significant amount of the next week right here."

"Mmhmm," Brian grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's what I had planned all along. Surprise!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Cute, Bri," she gently pushed him to one side. "You brought food, right?"

"Yeah, I'll warm it up, c'mon," he stood up and reached for her hands, pulling her up and into his arms. He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

**/\/\/\**

Daylight filtered through the blinds, bathing the bedroom in a welcoming glow. Olivia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. She glanced at the nightstand, surprised that she had slept past nine. Her mornings were always early; it would take a day or two before her body realized that she had nowhere to rush to in the morning. Brian, on the other hand, would sleep until noon given the opportunity.

Snuggling closer to him, Olivia lightly caressed his back, placing a kiss on his shoulder. He lay on his belly, his face turned toward her. His handsome face was completely relaxed, his breathing soft and even. Her fingers traced up his spine and pushed into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He grunted, turning his face further into the pillow. Olivia grinned and watched him squeeze his eyes tighter, trying to stall waking up.

She leaned closer to his ear. "Morning, sunshine."

Brian groaned, keeping his eyes closed. "Vacation morning doesn't start yet. Go back to sleep."

Olivia laughed, giving his shoulder several kisses. "But you said you would cook me breakfast every day this week," she said sweetly, outlining his tattoo with her finger. "I won't leave you along until you get up."

Brian opened his eyes and squinted up at her. He grunted, not impressed. Olivia grinned like a Cheshire cat; the sunlight shining in her eyes. She leaned close to kiss him softly, her tongue teasing his bottom lip. He moaned and allowed her entrance, bringing up one hand to tangle into her hair as their kiss deepened. Olivia sat up on her knees, gripping Brian's arm to make him follow. Once he was sitting up, she straddled his legs, slowly grinding against him.

"Mmm Liv, you sure you're in the mood for breakfast?" Brian grinned, fully awake and aroused.

Olivia nipped his earlobe with her teeth and kissed along his jaw before taking over his lips. As she pulled away, she gazed into his eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Yep!" she jumped off the bed and gave Brian a saucy grin. "You coming?"

"Tease."

Olivia laughed and slipped one of his t-shirts over her head, "Don't worry, baby, there will be plenty of time for fun after you feed me."

As she pulled on her panties, her cellphone rang from the nightstand. Olivia scowled; she had hoped that the week would be free from work interference. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Benson. Fin, this better be good," she rolled her eyes and Brian chuckled, laying back against the pillows. "What? That's not possible, the file was there last night."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair, irritation beginning to settle in. She let out an exasperated sigh, and left the room. Brian could hear the agitation in her voice, and a chorus of voices as she put her phone on speaker. He closed his eyes, hoping for a few extra winks of sleep before he ventured out into the kitchen. However, her teasing had left him in an uncomfortable state.

"… _we can't hold him any longer than that,"_ Nick was saying as Brian approached Olivia.

"Well, you're going to have to think of something," she answered hotly. "Is the witness list missing too? How about-"

Brian grinned as her voice caught in her throat. He stood behind her as she leaned over the dining room table, his warm hands gliding over her ass. He gave her a squeeze as one hand reached around her, slipping under her panties to tease her slit. She slapped his hand and glared over her shoulder at him.

"_Liv?"_ Fin's voice got her attention. _"Everything ok?"_

Olivia tried to shoo Brian away. "Yeah, sorry. The witnesses will need to be contacted."

"_Yeah, we're trying to track them down,"_ Nick answered.

"_Another problem, guys,"_ Amanda's southern twang filled the speaker. _"Now the evidence is missin'."_

A mix of outrage and annoyance followed as the squad and Olivia began talking over one another. Brian stepped close to her again, caressing her hips and pressing his lips to her neck. She froze, trying to squirm away, but he held on. He pushed her shirt up and over her head in one quick tug, giving her no time to stop him. She tried to turn around to face him, but he kept her in place, his lips creating a wet path of kisses over her shoulder blades and down her back. He knelt behind her, his hands squeezing her ass as he slowly pulled her panties down her long legs.

"… _hold on, you can't be serious?"_ Fin complained.

Olivia tried kicking Brian away from her, but he was relentless. He gently spread her legs, making her close her eyes as she tried to stay focused.

"What about her parents? They're going to have to cooperate and let us speak to-" Olivia stopped suddenly as Brian's finger began stroking her slit before pressing against her clit. "They need to … Have you gone to see if sh-she's woken … up, yet?"

Brian grinned. He gently pulled Olivia's legs further away from the table so she had to lean further forward to remain balanced. He spread her ass cheeks and licked up and down her slit, circling her clit with his hot tongue. He could hear the squad arguing over the speaker, yet distinctly heard Olivia let out a quiet moan. He pushed in closer, inhaling her tantalizing scent. He probed her tight pussy with his tongue, feeling her tense as she tried to remain composed.

" … _we can't just sit on this, he's gonna walk. What about the two neighborhood girls? They might be willing to talk … "_

Olivia's eyes were tightly shut, her hands gripping the table. Brian rubbed her clit with his thumb and swirled his tongue inside of her. It took everything in her not to yell out as he devoured her sweet pussy. She felt her orgasm building as his ministrations brought her closer and closer to her climax. She put a hand over her mouth as she came.

" … _I wasn't impressed, but it's worth a shot,"_ Fin was saying. _"What do you think, Liv?"_

Olivia's breathing was heavy as she came off her high. Brian ran his hands up to her hips and stood, pressing his erect cock against her ass. He pressed kisses against her shoulder and up one side of her neck. She shivered, goosebumps covering her tan skin.

"_Hey, Liv, you still with us?"_ Nick called out.

Olivia opened her eyes and blinked, remembering the conversation at hand. As she opened her mouth to reply, Brian thrust inside of her, his cock filling her tight core.

"Ya- ugh … sorry," Olivia closed her eyes as her body adjusted to Brian's thick cock and slow thrusts. "Sorry, I'm here. You were- were saying?"

Brian moved at an even pace, letting her catch her bearings. His fingers grasped her hips, digging into her flesh. As the team of detectives started debating their plan of action, Brian wrapped one arm around Olivia's front, his fingers dancing over her clit.

"Shit!" Olivia seethed, biting her lip.

"_Liv?"_

"Sorry, no continue, Nick," she heard Brian chuckle behind her, and she looked over her shoulder at him, intending to shoot him a glare but instead she only felt more aroused watching his handsome face as he fucked her.

Brian caught Olivia's gaze and leaned forward to roughly kiss her. She moaned against his mouth, her ass moving back to meet his thrusts. The table began to rock as Brian drove his cock deep inside of her, the pads of his fingers continuing to brush over her clit.

" … _Liv?"_ Fin's questioning voice repeated. _"You there?"_

Olivia kept her eyes closed, her body buzzing with euphoria. "Yeah- sorry, guys. I – shit! – I don't think you need me," she managed to get out, feeling her heart begin pounding in anticipation of a second orgasm. "I – fuck – I have to go."

A combination of confusion and concern was voiced over the line before Olivia managed to end the call. She moaned loudly, her body nearly at its peak.

"Fuck! Brian!"

He groaned, feeling her pussy squeeze his cock. "That's it, baby, come around my cock!"

Olivia screamed his name as an intense wave of pleasure swept through her body. Brian continued to thrust through her orgasm, her inner muscles milking his cock. He quickly pulled out and spun her around, pushing her to lie flat on the table. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned over her, re-entering her pussy and erratically pumping in and out of her.

"Bri … Bri, fuck," she gripped his arms as he plowed into her hard. "Fuck, come for me. Come in my pussy, baby."

"Oh fuck, Liv, so hot," he groaned as he started to come undone, his warm seed coating her pussy. "Fuck!"

Olivia clenched her pelvic muscles, giving him an extra squeeze. She grinned as he trembled, the sensation too overwhelming after his climax. He slipped out of her, pulling her to sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. Brian ran his hands over her back, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm you still want me to cook breakfast?" he murmured against her lips when their mouths separated.

Olivia moaned, shaking her head and pulling his lips back to hers. Brian lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping securely around him and her mouth still moving against his. Brian carried her into their bedroom, gently lying her down on the unmade bed. He crawled over top of her body, showering her breasts with eager kisses. She smiled widely, her hands scratching his shoulders as his lips reclaimed her and passion overtook them once again.


End file.
